Green Vs Yellow
by The MZ-FIT G-MR'S Productions
Summary: A spin-off of Red vs Blue featuring a Green Team and a Yellow Team.
1. Chapter 1: Another Day

Green Vs Yellow

Chapter 1: Another Day

"What up dudes, the names Vic, you all know as the handsome messenger from seasons one through five. You probably been wondering where I've been throughout the rest of the seasons. Well, I'll tell ya."

"You remember from the trailer that I talked about all those different stories and what not. How there were so many different stories out there, one of which is my personal favorite."

"Allow me to introduce you..."

"To Green Vs. Yellow."

* * *

Location: Blood Gulch Outpost 1C

Two soldiers sat on top of a base with green banners, staring at the canyon they occupied. One wore green mark v armor, another wore light green mark v armor. In between th two was a mini fridge with several empty bottle soft whiskey lay around it. After a while the green one spoke.

"Hey?" He asked turning to his teammate.

"Yeah?" The light green trooper replied, with an Irish accent.

"You wonder why we're here?"

"Not really, why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I was supposed to say it, its like deja vu."

"Huh? Weird." The light green soldier said, turning away.

"Yeah," the green soldier replied, turning away as well.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah."

"Alright then," the light green trooper stated, chugging another whiskey.

"Don't you think you've had enough of those Finnegan?" the green soldier asked, as he watched his comrade chug the whole bottle.

Once Finnegan finished his bottle he turned back to his comrade.

"Casey, a true Irishman can never have to much whiskey."

"I'm still trying to figure out how you drink that through your helmet."

"Ever heard of straws?"

* * *

Location: Blood Gulch Outpost 1D

Two soldiers stood atop a base with yellow banners, staring at the green base on the other side. One wore gold mark v armor another wore yellow mark v armor. The gold one held a sniper rifle looking through the cope, while the yellow one paced around.

"What are they doing?" The yellow one asked, as he paced around.

"Nothing," the gold one replied.

"Nothing?!" The yellow one snapped, stopping his pace.

"Are you seriously gonna responded like that every time I say nothing? That was like the twelfth time Kyle."

"Oh shut up Katie!" Kyle responded, "We need to figure out what their planning."

"'What their planning?' Kyle, we've been here four 8 years, and not once have we ever fought them."

"Of course we've fought them, remember last Tuesday?"

"That was because one of their men was drunk!"

"Oh please, who would fall for a trick like that?"

Katie face palmed, " _Sigh_ , another day at Blood Gulch with my fucking kiss ass brother."

"How you think I feel with a lazy sister like you?" Kyle retorted, "Besides, if we're not even gonna fight them, what else can we do?"

...

"Wanna play eye spy?" Katie suggested.

* * *

"Back off Finnegan, you've have enough," Casey said to Finnegan; who was now really drunk as he stumbled to get to the mini fridge that was behind Casey.

"Iiiiiii'vvve had enof, when I saaaayy I've had enofff!" He slurred trying to reach the fridge only to stumble on his feet and fall. A snore came a few seconds later.

"What are we gonna do with you," Casey wondered as stared down at his sleeping teammate.

Footsteps were heard walking up the ramp, which caused Casey to turn around and see a soldier in dark green mark v armor walk up to him.

"Hey Casey."

"Hey Tyler."

He looked down at Finnegan, "Let me guess, he had one to many?"

"Yep," Casey responded.

Tyler shook his head, "one of these days he gonna get himself killed."

"Tell me about it, anyway do you need something?"

"Oh, I got a message from cap, he's gonna be late cause he's stuck in another meeting."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah, but that's not all. He also said that the first part of our new shipment has arrived."

"Oh sweet! What is it?"

"A tank."

* * *

 **Behold the rewrite of Green Vs. Yellow. I thought I'd give the story some more detail and originality. Anyway, just saw season 14 episode 1 and it was hilarious, and I'm In Mortal Kombat will update soon.**

 **This is the E-Z G-MR, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Toys

Chapter 2: New Toys

"Okay I spy with my little eye," Katie said, as she looked around the canyon with her sniper rifle.

"The grass." Kyle stated, bored out of his mind.

"How'd you know?" She asked, as she looked at her twin.

"The first thing you spotted was the dirt," Kyle replied, "the next one was a rock, so it's pretty obvious that you would spy the grass next."

"Well, there's nothing else to spy around here besides those things," Katie said as she put her rifle down, "what else can we spy?"

"I know, I spy the two of us stopping this ridiculous game, and getting back to work."

"Sorry bro," Katie replied, picking up and looking back through her rifle, "I don't spy anything thing like that."

"... I fucking hating you."

"Avast me hearties!" A voice shouted, causing the two of them to look down to see a soldier in brown colored mark v armor looking up at them.

"Front and center!" The soldier yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kyle said, as he and Katie walked towards the ramp.

* * *

"Wow, look at the size of this thing!" Casey said in awe as he stared at the tank.

"Tell me about it," Tyler said, as he observed the tank as well.

"When do we get to take it for a spin?"

"Not until cap comes back."

"Aww man, we get a brand new tank and we don't even get to drive it," Casey lamented.

"It's not all that bad," Tyler responded, patting Casey on the back to cheer him up.

"How so?"

"Well, we're getting a new recruit tomorrow so that's gotta count for something."

"I guess so," Casey agreed.

Thud!

The two turned around in time to see Finnegan get up and stumble.

"Oh boy," Tyler said, as he watched Finnegan stumble over.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Well, before you decided to stumble down here, we were admiring our new tank," Casey stated, as he folded his arms.

"A tank? Oh sweet, I cant wait to drive it," Finnegan said, as he leaned against the tank.

"What makes you think you'll get to drive the tank?" Tyler asked, as he glared at his light green companion, the expression going unnoticed since he was wearing his helmet. "You know the rules."

"What rules?" Finnegan asked, scratching his helmet.

Tyler pointed at one of Green Bases walls. Finnegan and Casey followed he gaze to see a sign on the wall that said **Green Base Rules**.

 **Rule #1: Work together as a team.**

 **Rule #2: Don't use the sniper rifle.**

 **Rule #3: No use of any explosives without permission.**

 **Rule #4: Keep up with the training schedule.**

 **Rule #5: No driving any vehicles while drunk. (This means you Finnegan.)**

After reading it Finnegan turned back to Tyler who had his arms crossed.

"Fuck you guys," Finnegan said, as he went back inside the base.

* * *

"You wanted to see us sir?" Kyle asked, as he and Katie walked up to the brown soldier.

"Aye, ye landlubbers need to see this piece o' eight we were sent today," He replied, turning around, "Danny, bring er' up!"

A black vehicle came over a hill driven by a soldier in mustard colored mark v armor.

"Mateys, allow me to introduce you to the M12 LRV, also know as the warthog," He said, as Danny got out of the warthog.

Katie and Kyle looked at each other.

"Why is called a warthog?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't really look like a pig." Katie added.

"It's probably because of these tow hooks," the brown soldier said, pointing at the hooks, "they look like tusks."

"Yeah uh sergeant Smith, other animals have tusks too ya know," Katie retorted.

"Lass, ye are lucky your female, otherwise I'd make ye walk the plank!" Smith snapped, pointing his gun at her.

"Yeah yeah," Katie replied, rolling her eyes behind her helmet.

"So, what are we gonna do with this thing sarge?" Kyle asked.

"Well private, once our new recruit gets here, we'll be using this against the greens. I doubt they have anything that can top this," Smith said with pride.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Guys

Chapter 3: The New Guys

"Oh. My. God," Casey muttered as he banged his head against his rifle while Finnegan pinched the bridge of his visor (actually trying to pinch the bridge of his nose) while shaking his head.

Their new teammate had just arrived, and he was annoying as hell.

"Then I said 'no way', and she said 'yes way,' so I said-"

"Hey rookie?" Casey asked as he rubbed his head, looking at his new yellow-green teammate.

"Uh, yes sir?" The new recruit asked.

"Shut up."

"Oh, ok," The recruit replied, looking down upset.

"Thank you," Casey replied as he turned back to Finnegan. "Of all the Green teams out there, why did he have to get sent here?"

"Tell me about it," Finnegan agreed. "With Tyler gone to pick up the captain, we're the only ones left with nothing to do but listen to this guys fucking life story."

"We've got to get rid of him." Casey said, causing Finnegan to look at him.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Finnegan asked, "It's not like we can trick him into going over to Yellow Base."

A light bulb popped up over Casey's head. "Or can we? Hey rookie," he called out, getting the rookies attention. "come here."

"Yes sir?" the rookie asked as he approached them.

"What's your name?"

"Bob Evans sir."

"Ok Bob, we have a special mission for you," Casey said. "We need you go get some fuel from the gas station for our tank."

"Yeah," Finnegan agreed, understanding Casey's idea, "we need to get her fueled up right away."

"Ok," Bob said, as he looked around. "What am I supposed to fill it up with?"

"Uh," Casey look around before spotting an empty whiskey bottle from earlier. "Use this," he said picking it it up and giving it to Bob.

"A whiskey bottle?" Bob asked as he held it. "Don't you guys have a gas canister?"

"It broke," Finnegan said, his shifty eyes going unnoticed behind his helmet.

"Alright, so where is the gas station?"

"It's down that path," Casey said, pointing at at a path that went north of their base.

"Wow. That's pretty cool," Bob said as his teammates looked at him. "We've have a gas station near here. Is there a convenience store too?"

Finnegan and Casey looked at each other, "uh... sure," Casey said.

"Cool! When down there I'm see if they have any marshmallows. Do you guys want anything?" Bob asked as he walked down the ramp.

"No thanks we're good," Finnegan said as he and Casey tried to hold in their laughter.

"Ok!" Bob responded, heading down. He turned a corner and was gone, leaving his teammates on the roof.

A moment later, they burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this is gonna be fun!" Finnegan choked out as he clutched his sides.

"I'll go make some popcorn," Casey replied chuckling, heading into the base.

* * *

"Alright guys listen up!" Kyle yelled as he paced back and forth. Danny, Katie, and a unknown orange soldier stood in front of him. "I'd like to start this meeting with introducing our new teammate Boris," he continued, gesturing toward the orange colored teammate. "Tell us about yourself Boris."

 _"I am a robot created by the UNSC programmed to assist in the down fall of the Green army,"_ is what Boris said. Only thing is, it came out in Russian.

"Uh, did anyone else understand that?" Katie asked as she looked at her teammates.

"Nope," Danny replied.

"I guess he's never learned English," Kyle suggested.

 _"Actually I'm programmed to speak english, but my English translator is missing. So it's set to Russian,"_ Boris stated.

"Boris," Kyle yelled, completely ignoring what he just said. "We. Need. You. To. Do. A. Job. For. Us. Can. You. Handle. That?"

 _"I am programmed to complete any command you give me,"_ Boris replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kyle stated. "We need you to keep a look out, while we do our daily chores. Got it?"

 _"Yes sir,"_ Boris said as he trudged up the ramp.

"Ok then," Kyle said turning back to his remaining teammates. "Danny you're in charge of tidying up the base."

"Got it," Danny replied as he went into the base.

"And Katie, you're in charge of repairing the warthog."

"What?! Why me?!" She shouted.

"Well its either that or giving the base a fresh coat of paint," Kyle replied.

"Why can't I do that?" Katie asked.

"Really?" Kyle deadpanned, "you don't remember what happened last time?"

* * *

 **Three days ago...**

Katie was trying to get the yellow paint but ended up spilling green on herself.

"Aw damn it," she said as she tried to shake off the paint.

"GREEN!"

"Huh?" She turned to see a yellow soldier rushing straight at her. "No Kyle wait!"

Too late, he tackled her.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Katie stated, remembering that day. "Why do we have green paint anyway?"

"It was part of a plan created by sarge in case the Green's ever took over," Kyle responded.

"Well, why can't you repair the warthog?"

"Cause I'm gonna be doing the paint, and so that you can do something productive with your time," Kyle replied as he walked away.

"Un. Fucking. Believable," Katie said as she looked at the broken jeep. A toolbox was near it, as well as a few oil cans and a rag. Picking up the rag, she huffed, "this has got to be one of the worst days of my life."

"Hey," Danny asked as he poked his head out of the base, getting Katie's attention. "You wanna watch Grifball?"

"Fuck yeah!" Katie said, dropping the rag as she ran into the base.

* * *

Back at green base Finnegan and Casey were enjoying a bowl of freshly made popcorn, Casey had a root beer beside him, Finnegan had a bottle of whiskey, both drinks had straws in them.

"Hey?" Casey asked, looking at Finnegan. "Are we being a little too cruel to the rookie?"

Finnegan moved the straw under his helmet and took a drink of whiskey, "nah. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Bob continued down the path, before stopping. Several feet in front of him was a building with a yellow banner.

"Finally, I found the gas station. Where's the convenience store?" He wonder to himself as he looked over the place. He shrugged it off, "it's probably somewhere behind the gas station, I'll head there after I finish getting the gas."

He moved towards the building, "aw cool they're working on a jeep. Why does it have a turret?"

* * *

 **Sorry guys writers block and school stuff. let me know what you guys that. Also I'm working on chapter for I'm In Mortal Kombat Sweet and Tron: A New Life. I'll try to get them finished as soon as possible.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Passing Gas

Chapter 4: Passing Gas

"Wow, those aliens are really stupid," Katie commented as she and Danny watched the newest season of Grifball. "It's been six hours since the game started."

"I know right?" Danny agreed, as he had a sip of orange soda. "We've had at least 8 bowls of popcorn."

"And over a dozen cans of soda," Kate added, looking down at the empty cans scattered around the floor. "I didn't know I could hold it in for so long."

"Try not to think about it at all, it makes holding it easier," Danny suggested. "I've been holding mine in for twelve hours straight."

"How?"

"Skills."

As the two continued to watch the game, they failed to notice a Yellow-Green soldier enter the room.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"What do you want?" Katie moaned as she kept her eyes glued to the TV.

"Uh, I was just wondering how to work the gas pump," the soldier responded.

"Gas pump?" She responded confused before face palming. "For god's sake Boris, you finally speak English and Kyle sends you to give me more work?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, you must have me confused with-"

"Look rookie, I don't have time for this shit. OK? The tools are down the hall. You can use them to extract some gas out of the jeep."

"Oh. Uh.. thank you?" The soldier replied before heading down the hall.

"Whatever."

* * *

Back at Green Base, Casey and Finnegan were beginning to get bored.

"Where the hell is he?" Finnegan groaned. "It's been nearly two hours."

"I know," Casey agreed. "If the captain gets back and he's not here, we'll be in some deep shit!"

As the two continued to look for their new teammate, the radio crackled.

 _"Guys you there?"_

"Yeah, we're here Tyler," Casey replied.

 _"Cool. How's the rookie holding up?"_

"He's... doing fine." He looked to Finnegan for support. The latter started imitating someone working out. "He's exercising."

 _"Well, it's good to know he's keeping himself in shape."_

"Heh. Yeah."

* * *

Bob stood up as he finished siphoning the gas.

"* _phew*_ Finally done. "I hope the owners don't mind me taking some their gas. If only I could find the pumps."

Using a nearby rag to plug the whiskey bottle, he turned back towards Green Base. A few moments later, Kyle walked by.

"Oh for god's sake Katie!" He inspected the wall. "You couldn't do a simple task?" He moved to go inside, when he noticed the Warthog.

"What the?" He inspected the vehicle, noticed drops of gasoline on the ground and the tools scattered around. "Katie!"

"What?" the gold trooper responded as she exited the base.

"Have you been messing with the Warthog?"

"You mean the elephant?" she replied, smirking behind her mask.

"Don't be a wise ass."

"To answer you question: no. Boris came back asking for a gas pump?"

"Boris? A gas pump?"

"Yeah. Hey, when did he learn to speak English?"

"Boris hasn't learned English. He's been up on the roof-"

 _"Alert! Alert!"_

Both troopers looked up to see their orange colored teammate looking down at them.

 _"Unknown individual has been spotted, leaving the base."_

"I thought he learned English?" Katie commented.

"He's been on guard duty the entire time!"

"Then why didn't spot him earlier?"

"Uh... maybe his scanners are malfunctioning.

 _"They are in perfect working order. You just distracted me with your constant complaining of your sisters laziness."_

"It's ok Boris," Kyle said, ignoring Boris' statement. "I know you didn't mean to mess up. Right now, we've got to figure out who's behind this. Is the guy green?"

 _"Yes."_

"I knew it! The Green's sent on of their own to spy on us. I should've seen this coming."

"I don't know about that," Katie commented. "He did ask for ga-"

"There's no time for that now!" Kyle interrupted. "Quick, get the Warthog!"

"You mean the walrus?"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

 **And here's the long awaited chapter 4 of Green Vs Yellow.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **This is the EZ-GMR,**

 **logging out.**


End file.
